


A Letter to the Inquisition

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dad!Zevran, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just 700ish words of self indulgent garbage because i love zevran arainai and i love him even more when he's being an annoying boyfriend/husband/whatever and talking about his wonderful children </p>
<p>there's not much of either of those here but i shoved as much of it as i reasonably could into this stupid letter. i just. i just really wanted him in inquisition and since he doesnt appear in game my coping method is to write what i would have wanted to happen if he had been in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm so original 
> 
> also sorry for updating for the first time since last summer and having it be completely out of the blue dragon age fanfiction 
> 
> if literally anyone likes this even a little i might write a sequelish thing because i really like the idea of a surly and sarcastic little elf warden dragging zevran and their garbage children up to skyhold to find out what's going on for herself

Greetings, Inquisitor Lavellan!

I hope this letter finds the Inquisition still standing. We have not received too much news about it this far north, but we’ve also not received any of the South’s supposed fade rifts and that at least I can say I am thankful for. However, I did not send correspondence just to sigh over the difficulties currently being faced in Southern Thedas, so much as to offer some assistance with it. Unfortunately, I cannot offer all that much, unless you have some use for a single, self-employed assassin. I would imagine your spymaster has you covered on that front. She is quite good, yes? What I can offer, however, is a bit of insight from someone you may be familiar with. Does the title ‘Hero of Ferelden’ ring any bells for you, Inquisitor? Did you know she doesn’t like being called that? I can feel her glaring at the paper from over my shoulder as I write.

In any case, while she and I are both far too busy to make the trip to Skyhold ourselves, she did have the courtesy to write up a report for you detailing what we’ve discovered so far in our travels. It’s included in the envelope here. Some of it may be of interest to you, some of it may be of more interest to Leliana. There’s a couple dirty little secrets in there as well, though not the kind that usually catch my interest. Your ambassador could make quick use of those, I think. (I hear she’s Antivan! You couldn’t have asked for a better person to play the grand political Game for you.) Some of it may even be useless, but it’s better to have information than not, I think.

In return, all she asks is that you have someone write her back and explain what’s happened with the southern Wardens. She’s been in contact with the Warden-Commander of the Antivan branch, since they’re closest to our current position, but apparently no one has heard from Ferelden or Orlais in quite some time. Though she’s away from her post (traveling westward at the moment - I’m helping her conduct a bit of Warden-related research) she IS technically still acting Warden-Commander of Ferelden. And understandably, she’s a little worried for her troops.

We both wish you much luck, Inquisitor! I think you’ll do just fine. If my dear Warden has proved anything to me, it’s that Dalish women are especially good at two things: Saving the world in a pinch, and something else that I cannot currently mention because she’s still looking over my shoulder and I’ll have to rewrite this whole letter if she takes it and tosses it in the river we’re camping by. You’ve got friends in Antiva, should you ever need them. Don’t use my name if you’re trying to get their attention, though, that would be likely to get you more enemies than allies. It’s rather difficult to leave the Antivan Crows without making a few of those.

I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time already. Enjoy the report. If she’s included any of the good parts of this trip, I’m sure it’s a thrilling read. All the best with that demon problem of yours. Demons are, and this is a quote from the Hero herself, “pissy and dangerous and fucking hard to kill at the best of times.” From what we’ve heard though, you’ve got plenty of good people helping you, so you’ll be alright. Contrary to what your average tavern bard would have you believe, even the Hero of Ferelden didn’t face the archdemon alone.

Feel free to send us questions, if you like! Our ever growing well of knowledge is yours to drink from.

And really, all the best with that demon thing.

Signed,   
The suave and talented lover of the Hero of Ferelden.

P.S. Yes, I asked her if I could sign the letter like that. She said no, but she’s not looking over my shoulder anymore either and killjoys don’t get a say in the content of letters.

P.P.S. Also, please say hello to Leliana for us. And Alistair too, if you happen to run into him. Tell them we’ll hopefully be making a visit to Ferelden soon enough. How long has it been? Too long, really. They won’t believe how tall our oldest has gotten! Well, not actually all that tall, since she’s an elf, but much taller than she was last time we visited! She looks remarkably like her mother, though so much more mellow. No idea which side she picked that up from.


End file.
